Vladimir II Davydovich of Chernigov (c1103-1151)
}} Vladimir Davydovich (1103 - 12 May 1151 ) - Prince of Chernigov (1139-1151), the son of Davyd Svyatoslavich . Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) On the death of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaropolk Vladimirovich supported the claims on Kiev's cousin Vsevolod Olgovich and received from that Chernigov (1139) Vladimir (Russian princes) // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. After the death of Vsevolod Olgovich in 1146 he supported Izyaslav Mstislavich Pereyaslavsky, along with whom he expelled Svyatoslav Olgovich from the Novgorod-Seversky principality. However, already in 1147 Svyatoslav received help from his ally Yuri Dolgoruky and restored Novgorod-Seversky . Vladimir retained the Kursk . Already in 1148 Izyaslav Mstislavich, who was dissatisfied with the reconciliation of Svyatoslavich, invaded Chernigov region, but it did not come to the battle. During the capture of Kiev by Yuri Dolgoruky with the support of Svyatoslav Olgovich, in 1149 Vladimir Davydovich took a neutral position, and his brother Izyaslav took the side of Izyaslav Mstislavich. Yuri Dolgoruky was not satisfied with this, he took Kursk from Vladimir and handed over to Svyatoslav Olegovich, but in 1151 during the campaign of Izyaslav Mstislavich and Izyaslav Davydovich against Yuri Vladimir together with Svyatoslav Olgovich took the side of Yuri. In the Battle of the Ruta River (1151) on May 12, 1151, lost by Yuri, who fought on his side along with the Polovtsians Vladimir was killed. Brother Izyaslav found him on the battlefield, took him to Chernigov and buried him in the Spassky Cathedral. The prince of Chernigov after the death of Vladimir Davydovich was his brother Izyaslav , in Kiev Izhaslav Mstislavich again established himself . In 1843, during excavations at Tsarevskoye Gorodishche (the capital of the Golden Horde Saray-Berke ), a silver charm of Prince Vladimir Davydovich was found with the inscription: "And what about the charm of Prince Volodymirova Davydovcha who of it drink it to health and praising God and prince ". Probably the spell was captured during the capture of Mongols by Chernigov in 1239 Рыбаков Б. А. Стольный город Чернигов и удельный город Вщиж // По следам древних культур. Древняя Русь. — М., 1953... Chara is kept in the State Hermitage . Family and children Wife : (from 1144 ) NN Vsevolodovna of Goroden (c1126-c1180) Unnamed daughter of Vsevolodko Davydovich of Goroden (c1080-1142) . According to the annals Vladimir Davydovich's wife had fled to the Polovtsian land and married the Khan of Bashkord . ref>ПСРЛ. — Т. 2. — Стб. 501; ПСРЛ. — Т. 25. — Стб. 65. In 1159, Khan Bashkor with 20 thousand Polovtsy came to Belgorod to help Izyaslav Davydovich. Children : * Svyatoslav Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1145-1167) . See also Princes of Chernihiv Notes . Literature * Exemplarsky A. V. Chernigov, princes // Russian Biographical Dictionary : in 25 volumes. - St. Petersburg. - M. , 1896-1918. * Rybakov BA The capital city of Chernigov and the specific city Vshchizh // Following the traces of ancient cultures. Ancient Russia. - M., 1953. * L.Voytovich KNYAZIVSKI DYNASTYЇ CXIODNOЇ ЄVROPI * All monarchies of the world Categories :Deaths on May 12The deaths in 1151People alphabeticallyDeaths in the Moscow regionBuried in the Transfiguration Cathedral (Chernigov)Russian princes of the XII centuryThe princes of ChernigovDavydoviciRurikovichi in alphabetical orderMonarchs who died in battle [[Category:Married in 1144}}